<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i will bestow this upon you, someday by whimsicott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909240">i will bestow this upon you, someday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott'>whimsicott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyway I have a lot of feelings after the first part of Seeds of Redemption, M/M, Slight spoilers for Seeds of Redemption, So I deal with it by writing fic, unbetaed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Six talk the night before they have to face off against the Enforcers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quatre | Feower/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i will bestow this upon you, someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO I LOVE SEEDS OF REDEMPTION!! If you’re into this pair or just the eternals in general please come to talk to me on twitter!! My twitter is @egaofantasia!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quiet swept over Terra, and despite what will happen tomorrow, Six finds the quiet comforting. He can’t hear hearts the way Nio can, sure, but even he can read the tumolous mood of their meeting room earlier that day. </p><p>The meeting with the Enforcers is tomorrow, and the Eternals don’t plan on giving him up. The Eternals plan to fight.</p><p>This is a decision Six isn’t sure of. It is true, after all, that the massacre of Karm Clan had been largely - no, entirely - his fault. This crime they charge him with - it’s about damn time he pays for it.</p><p>He has been saved again and again. He has been given this name Six letting him be a protector of the sky instead of a little, scared boy who killed to save his own skin. And now, yet again, he’s going to be protected.</p><p>He sighs as he looks to the night sky, boundless beyond Terra’s borders.</p><p>“Six,” a soft voice calls out to him. He doesn’t have to turn to know who it belongs to. </p><p>In any case, the young man who calls out to him places himself squarely next to Six, looking at him curiously.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>“That’s my line,” Six says. He glances at the other eternal. Quatre should be asleep at this time, just like the rest. </p><p>But Quatre is beside him, and he shrugs.</p><p>“Can’t sleep.”</p><p>“Thinking of Stardust Town?” Six makes a stab in the dark. </p><p>Or at least, an educated guess. After all, Quatre is always thinking about Stardust Town in one way or another. He has found a cause worthy of his life, and in a way, Six envies him for it. Six isn’t sure what he wants to do - he wants to do good now, of course, now that he has a chance to do so - but what does all that mean? What concrete action can he take? What can he do to repay all the sins he had committed?</p><p>“Hm, you’re sharper than I thought,” Quatre replies. “Yes. The Eternals clashing with the Enforcers. That is no small news. I’m sure the mafia would take advantage of this opportunity. After all, they should know my sister and I are gone,” Quatre huffs, but then he shakes his head. “But enough about me. Why are you not asleep? Don’t tell me you’re still thinking of turning yourself in.”</p><p>Six goes quiet. There’s no point in lying to Quatre, in any case. In fact, lying to Quatre would probably enrage the other erune.</p><p>“It’s the most peaceful solution,” Six says quietly. “Am I wrong for mulling it over more?”</p><p>Quatre lets out a <i>tsk</i>.</p><p>“The way I see it, Siete is right,” he says. “You can’t turn yourself in so easily without harming the name of the Eternals. And you’re not the only one relying on that name.”</p><p>That’s right, because Quatre and his sister use the name of the Eternals to strike fear in the heart of the mafias. Their mastery over dagger and gun should be enough to drive away anyone, but it’s their names that truly strike fears in the hearts of wrongdoers.</p><p>“You’re right,” Six mumbles.</p><p>Unlike them, he has less stake on the name of the eternals. Still, he knows better than to sully it. He might not know precisely what he can do to do good, but he knows that isn’t the answer.</p><p>“So? Why sulk over it?” Quatre scoffs. “Tomorrow, we will fight. Tomorrow, you’ll stay an Eternal.”</p><p>“When it comes to things like these, you make it sound easy,” Six says, his voice quiet as he curls further into himself. He’s not sure what face he’s making right now, but he’s glad whatever face it is, his mask is hiding it from Quatre.</p><p>Quatre meanwhile, is an open book. A cool face, slight scorn perhaps, beautiful under the moonlight as it is under the sun. Perhaps colder, but no less beautiful.</p><p>“Did you not help us when there was a threat to Stardust Town?” Quatre asks, his voice calm and gentle. </p><p>“Yes, but-“</p><p>Six finds himself lost for words. But those children in Stardust Town did nothing wrong. Unlike him, they’re free from sins of murder. Of killing their own clan. </p><p>“But?” Quatre raises an eyebrow. “As far as I’m concerned, you helped. And as an eternal, you had helped us establish our name, giving my sister and I more credentials than some lowly slum orphans.”</p><p>Six stays quiet as Quatre’s light purple eyes look straight at him, the moonlight hitting harshly on them giving them an ethereal look.</p><p>“Tomorrow I will fight. I’ll protect you,” Quatre takes a deep breath, looking away as if he had just said something embarrassing. “We all will, I mean.”</p><p>“Quatre,” Six mutters. “I’m—“</p><p>“Enough of that,” Quatre interrupts, he stands up, dusting his trousers as he finds his ground. “I think we should sleep for tomorrow, don’t you think? Especially you. Like it or not, you are tomorrow’s star.”</p><p>Then, Quatre offers him his hand.</p><p>“Come on,” Quatre says. “Let’s go back.”</p><p>Six isn’t sure what expression he’s making under his mask, but perhaps he can feel his lips, pulled into a bow of a smile.</p><p>“Alright,” he says. </p><p>He takes Quatre’s hand to stand.</p><p>“Tomorrow, I’ll be in your care,” he says quietly while their hands remain together.</p><p>“Hah!” Quatre says, gripping tightly for a second before letting go. “You better treat all of us to something good after.”</p><p>He walks back towards the shelter on Terra, and after taking one last glance at the night sky beyond, Six walks to follow.</p><p>Tomorrow, he will be saved once again.</p><p>He will let himself be saved once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>